What is to Come
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: WARNING very descriptive torture results, do not read if squeemish. COMPLETE


Title: What Is To Come

Author: Morwen

E-Mail: 

Rating: R for torture eg

Summary: AU a possible outcome if Sauron wins

Disclaimer: not mine blah blah

The shadow spread rapidly through Middle Earth, like a plague of evil, destroying everything in its path.

Orcs now freely attacked homes, travellers and any strongholds bold enough to oppose Sauron.

The Ring had returned to him.

Where once was light,

now darkness falls

Where once was love,

love is no more

Don't say goodbye

Don't say I didn't try

It was in the dark dungeons of Barad Dur where the remaining members of the Fellowship were kept.

The four Hobbits had not lasted long. The pain was too much for them and Frodo...Legolas closed his eyes in pain; no one should have been so brutally...butchered...just because he carried the One Ring. The other three died swifter, but their screams had all been embedded in his worst memories. Gimli had been bled to death. Slowly.

Painfully.

Then there was Aragorn.

The Elf choked back a sob remembering his best friend's form broken, beaten...hanging before him now...he was still alive...after so much pain and torment, even worse than what Frodo had suffered...all because his ancestor defeated him...he was hanging from the ceiling by his dislocated arms, completely stripped of everything, showing welts on welts of torture no Human should ever have to bear, cuts ran deep in his chest, strips of bone shone through the bloody welts, from where the Orcs had their fun. Even his legs had visibly been broken and were badly out of shape.

These tears you cry

have come too late

Take back the lies

the hurt, the blame

And you will weep when

you face the end alone

Legolas knew many of the Elves had not made it to Valinor...his father among them, what fate awaited them...he did not wish to know, only that they would most likely be used to make new Orcs...he let to another sob as he saw Aragorn's eyeless sockets open to him. He tried to speak but the Elf saw the pained expression on his face.

"Estel, Mellon nîn, sidh, im sinome, Avo bedo, im fania lle, im hiraetha," Peace, I'm here, don't speak, I failed you, I'm sorry

Aragorn was about to protest.

"Lau, avo bedo."No, don't speakLegolas shook his head.

Despite the pain he could tell the Elvish was soothing the man.

Suddenly Sauron entered, evil caked around him like a tight blanket.

"How pitiful you look, king of Gondor indeed." Sauron mocked, a small dagger appeared in his hand and he slowly started cutting thin lines across the Human's face, Legolas looked away, trying to block out the screams as the Dark Lord cut out his tongue and continued cutting bloody patterns down his body. Legolas hung there now, crying freely as he was forced to watch the evil one kill his friend.

"Im khiluva lle a gurtha ar' thar, mellon nîn." I will follow you to death and beyond my friendhe swore glaring at the evil being with nothing but pure hatred.

"Over all too soon," Sauron sighed, "oh well, it was fun whilst it lasted. Now what to do with you..."

"Im caela noa, ksher"I have an idea, evil oneLegolas glared, "Auta tha Gaw," go rot in the Void

"I'm sure you'd love to see your father again," Sauron smirked at Legolas' expression, "bring him."

"Ada..." Legolas called seeing the elder Elf walk in.

"Legolas, ion nîn...lau..." he was cut off as Sauron snapped both of his arms.

"Don't worry Astalder, valiant oneyou will watch him suffer as you did Aragorn."

Legolas felt his head snap to one side.

All went dark.

Where once was light,

now darkness falls

Where once was love,

love is no more

Don't say goodbye

Don't say I didn't try

Legolas woke up with a jolt, he looked around him warily.

He was outside, in a tent...shakily he looked to see Gimli sleeping safely nearby...Aragorn..."Estel," he called out fear coursing through him. "Estel..."

"Legolas? Are you well?" the familiar voice asked.

"Ai Estel...don't scare me like that again," he embraced the man tightly; tears of relief flooded his face.

"What is wrong with you Legolas? Yo have been restless all night but I could not wake you."

"I saw...Sauron had the Ring back...it was so real...we were..." he trailed off unable to speak.

"Uuma dela Mellon nîn,don't worryall will be well. We must have faith that Frodo succeeds." He gave the Elf an encouraging smile. "But come; let us think no more upon the uncertain, we both should rest, I have a feeling we will part from the others soon enough." He said looking to the road through the Dimholt Pass.

"Do not think you are going alone," Legolas smiled.

"I do not expect you to follow..."

"Im khiluva lle a gurtha ar' thar, mellon nîn." I will follow you to death and beyond my friendLegolas swore, "now go and rest, I know how you Humans tire." He teased lightly.

Aragorn smiled and went back into the tent, leaving the Elf wondering on the chances of what he saw coming to pass and prayed to the Valar that he would never have to experience anything else like that.

Ever.


End file.
